It's Only the Beginning
by littleredranga
Summary: This is a just a story I'm working on. It's a Klaine story, where you see Kurt and Blaine meet for the first time and why Kurt moves to Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

It was two in the afternoon and Kurt was still stuck in history class with his best friend Rachel Berry. They had been sitting in class for the last hour, listening to Mrs Hagberg rage on about World War II.

Kurt and Rachel began to whisper ideas for Glee Club this week, Mr Schuester had assigned them to split into two groups, boy's vs girls and pick a song.

"I got it, Madonna!" Kurt whispered, looking happy with himself.

Rachel looked puzzled.

"Sweetie, we've already done Madonna." Rachel laughed, patting Kurt on the back for trying.

Kurt sighed and remembered that Madonna week last year, which of course he aced.

Just then the 3:00 bell rang and everyone shot up from their chairs and raced out the door.

"What's wrong with school?" Rachel asked, picking up her notebook and pen.

It's boring!" Kurt yelled, waking Mrs Hagberg from her nap on the desk.

Kurt and Rachel both looked at each other and giggled.

It was finally the end of the week.

* * *

"Dad I'm home." Kurt yelled, walking inside the front door.

"In here son" Burt replied back.

Kurt dropped his bag on the table and went to find his dad. Burt was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, eyeing him to sit down.

Kurt sat down.

"Is something wrong dad?" he asked, putting his hands into his lap.

"Your Glee teacher rang earlier and said you were having trouble with a guy at school, apparently he beats you up." Burt replied, his eyes saddening.

Kurt instantly felt his heart race and he started to feel embarrassed.

He spoke up.

"Dad, I'm sorry I just assumed it didn't really matter." Kurt replied.

Burt's eyes flared up.

"Not matter, not matter! Kurt this guy is throwing you against lockers and calling you horrible names and you think it doesn't matter?" he yelled, getting up from his seat.

Kurt's head bowed in shame.

"Dad you don't understand what I'm going through with this guy." Kurt said, hoping his dad would sit back down again.

Burt looked back around at him.

"I may not understand that, but I am your father Kurt. I need you to tell me these things so I can help you. I mean isn't that what fathers do?" Burt replied, waiting for his son to answer.

"You're right dad; I should tell you these things. I'm sorry; I just thought you'd be ashamed of me for not doing something about it." he stuttered, scared that his dad would yell at him again.

Burt sighed and sat back down.

"I would never be ashamed of you Kurt, you know that." Burt whispered, reaching over to hug his only son.

Kurt went to wrap his arms around his dad to hug him back.

"I love you Kurt." Burt whispered into his ear.

He giggled and replied back.

"I love you too dad."

It was a good day for Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Rachel yelled from the back of choir room, surprised at what had just been announced.

"I'm not even sure about it yet, I just need time to think and visiting this school seems like the only option." Kurt said, looking at all the glee members.

They didn't look happy at all.

"Guys just let Kurt think about his options" Mr Schuester butted in, getting up to stand beside Kurt. " I mean it's not like he's going to leave us forever.. right."

Kurt smiled.

"Of course not, it's just till the bullying stops" he replied.

Rachel laughed and ran over to hug Kurt.  
"Don't forget about us" she whispered.

Kurt shed a tear… "Of course not" he whispered back.

It was lunch time when Kurt arrived at Dalton. A school that he wished to go to, just to get away from all the drama that had been happening at McKinley.

"I can do this Kurt Hummel" he said to himself, walking through the massively large parking lot to the front entrance.

It was nervous walking into the main building, seeing groups of boys in their perfect ironed uniforms with their Dalton jackets on, surprisingly Kurt felt like he was at home.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find the visitors area" Kurt asked to the young blonde women sitting at the desk.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Down the stairs and you'll see the room right there." she answered, pointing her fingers to the stairs down the long hallway.

Kurt smiled and thanked the women and began his long nervous journey down the hallway.

He passed classrooms on his way. Boys that were actually doing their work and not back chatting to the teachers.

Was that even possible Kurt asked himself.

When he finally made it to the stairs the bell rang and boys came running out screaming "It's time!"

Kurt seemed puzzled and continued to walk down the long twirling staircase to the bottom, which he could see was the victors area.

"Excuse me" Kurt whispered to the boy passing him on the stairs. "What's happening, where's everyone going"

The boy smiled, "The Warblers are performing today, their like the best thing that's ever happened to Dalton" he replied.

Kurt still looked puzzled.

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson, head of the Warblers." he said, shaking Kurt's hand.

Kurt dazed off for a minute, looking into Blaine's perfect eyes.

"Kurt, my names Kurt" he answered, finally coming back to the world.

Blaine laughed.

"Well hi Kurt, you must be new here?" he asked.

"Hopefully soon, I'm just here looking around." Kurt replied.

"Well aren't you lucky because I'm here to help." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Come on, I'll show you to the Warblers, but I know a short cut."

Kurt felt his whole body being forced down the stairs.

In that moment he knew that he was going to fit right into Dalton.


End file.
